Confessions Of A Confirmed Wallflower
by galleons
Summary: Or how I, Professor Severus Snape, will be forced by the Headmaster to attend a mandatory ball where I will most certainly refrain from dancing.
1. Chapter 1: Delusion And Denial

**Confessions Of A Confirmed Wallflower**

**Note: **I once watched the Yule Ball scene in HP Book 4 the movie and read the book several times, of course. I always wondered what the hell was going on in Snape's head when everyone else was having a wonderful time. I could just picture his thinking how much displays of merriment sucked as he clapped along with everyone else, wishing he wasn't there and that Merlin would take him out of his misery. Of course, he would say it much more eloquently and "snarcastically" than that. I have other stories that contain the same fanfic characters and they all tie in, overlap, and embellish sections of all the fics, but please note, this does not. This in no way reflects how The Mental Mentorship (eventual trilogy) will end.

This is the alternate version of what _could_ have happened, perhaps, _should_ have happened, and yet DID NOT happen during a few chapters where Lockhart throws a ball.

This is short, sweet, cute, funny, and frustrating for Snape, and should last about 14 chapters. It contains really only 4 main characters. It's a tale about a pissed off house elf, a conceited man who employs ghostwriters (come on, Lockhart _had _help) a frustrated Potions Professor with anger management and emotional issues, and a young professor who second guesses why in the hell she left her lucrative job at Gringotts to be mentored under a bloody moron of a Potions master.

One feeling is universal. The feeling when you want somebody so badly and you can't have them. Or you probably could if you stopped acting like a complete moron and idiot every time you encountered the object of your affection.

Please note the chapter titles will reflect Snape's current mood or state of mind.

**Disclaimer: **I, Galleons, in no way own, created, or seek to profit from these characters and the Harry Potter books. This is only for fun and to have something to crack me up when I am yet under the dire stress of school and work. Please do not sue, I have very few galleons, which Professor Snape has repeatedly pointed out to myself the fanfic writer and Professor Vector.

**Chapter 1: Delusion And Denial**

Professor Severus Snape was completely disapproving of this unfathomable, offensive display of having a good time.

_Were these fools ACTUALLY enjoying themselves? _He cringed inwardly.

He gazed over at a swirl of emerald green and peacock blue. He saw Professor Septima Vector and Gilderoy Lockhart twirling among the other guests who were waltzing on the dance floor.

He then took notice of a house elf who was making his way over to Severus' corner with a tray of crystal goblets filled with firewhiskey. Snape swooped down upon the elf and reached for another glass of the warm, numbing amber liquid. He muttered a terse, "thank you," under his breath, never making eye contact with the elf, his eyes once again back on the dance floor. The elf, taken aback because Professor Snape seemed to have appeared out of nowhere and startled him, nearly dropped his crystal-laden tray.

_I could avada kedavra Lockhart, but not at his own party in front of nearly 500 guests, of course. The fool clearly realizes she is fairly new and a younger member of the teaching staff, _he thought to himself.

_Well, that was HER damnable problem!_

Snape raised a sardonic eyebrow. _She is nothing but a toy on his arm and is making quite a spectacle of herself, _he mockingly mused.

Snape slowly raised the goblet to his taut lips and took a sip of firewhiskey. _He does not care that the dunderhead is accomplished---for only possessing half a normal person's intellect._

_ My own reputation might be at stake…she is after all, my mentoring subject…perhaps, my very own legacy as Head of Slytherin House. And in the world of magical academia, I have never failed at anything._

Snape glowered and took another sip of his firewhiskey.


	2. Chapter 2: Delusion And Severe Denial

**Confessions of A Confirmed Wallflower**

**Chapter 2: Delusion And Severe Denial**

** 2 hours and several firewhiskeys later…**

Severus Snape had decided that Lockhart and Vector danced like two hippogriffs in heat…during a particularly long mating cycle.

He smiled nastily and his luminous dark eyes glittered evilly.

Professor Snape took another sip of firewhiskey as his eyes trailed after Professor Vector who was approaching the refreshment table and helping herself to some punch.

Professor Snape put his goblet down on a table very close to where he was standing. He then started to walk slowly over to the refreshment table. He thought that maybe he would do the house elf a favor and fetch himself a fresh goblet of firewhiskey.

Professor Snape tapped Professor Vector on the shoulder and when she turned to face him, he personally informed her of just what he thought of her dancing skills.

Professor Vector's mouth fell open and she then proceeded to lash out at him and called him a "hook-nosed jerk."

Professor Snape scowled at her and raised an eyebrow. He told her that he would like nothing better than to comment on her abysmal vocabulary and command of the English language, but that he would refrain from doing so.

Professor Vector shouted at him to, "SHOVE OFF, SNAPE!" and then stalked back to the dance floor.

Professor Snape sneered and then walked brusquely back to his corner, the sole wallflower at the ball. Fortunately, his corner was still unoccupied except for the frightened house elf that cowered whenever he had to pass with his tray of goblets.


	3. Chapter 3: Definitely, Hiccup, Delusion

**Confessions Of A Confirmed Wallflower**

**Chapter 3: Definitely (Hiccup) Delusional & In Severe Denial**

The dancing had ended and the stage was being prepared for a short set by The Weird Sisters. The dancing would resume soon after.

Professor Snape slowly closed his eyes, feeling the effects of drinking so much firewhiskey. He had not paid attention to the amount of goblets he took from the house elf who was keeping a close eye on him every time he cautiously passed with a tray.

He also decided that there was no way he was letting Vector get away with her impertinence from earlier in the evening.

Ironically, he failed to realize that he had initiated the confrontation.

Professor Snape waited for his most opportune moment and judged the Weird Sisters beginning to play his cue to confront Vector about her insolence.

Snape walked briskly to where Vector was standing near the stage. He tapped her on the shoulder and inquired why she had the audacity to speak like that to him in public.

Vector asked him why he would say such things to her about her much to be desired dancing prowess.

Snape stated that he was aware that she only utilized half of her brain and that he would repeat his statement if she wished.

Vector informed him that his own skills were debatable because, "Thank Merlin", no one known to be living had had the misfortune to witness the dancing of an artless wretch.

She then proceeded to call him a "moron" and said that even with his skillful work with potions, no girl in her right mind would be crazy or desperate enough to dance with him, let alone be in his company, even while involuntarily drugged with a love potion…even while under the influence of the Draught of Living Death.

Vector also stated that starting now at the count of 3, Professor Snape had better walk quickly away from her before she took his advice for once and screamed like a banshee.

Snape smirked at her, turned on his heel, and walked back to his corner, his robes floating behind him as he walked.

By this time most of the guests had moved towards the stage.

Severus Snape was slone in his corner, once again the sole wallflower at the ball.


	4. Chapter 4: Desperate Times Seek Desperat

**Confessions of a Confirmed Wallflower**

**Chapter 4: Desperate Times Seek Desperate Measures**

Severus Snape found the piece of parchment he was looking for and quickly scrawled his name.

He placed it back in the appropriate spot and went back to his corner.

He looked around for the house elf while he waited patiently for the band to resume playing after a short intermission.

The elf saw Snape attempting to make eye contact with him and decided to walk over to him instead.

The elf, surprisingly, in a surly tone informed Professor Snape that he would not serve him anymore and that he should be ashamed of himself. Also, if he gave him any resistance, he would go straight to Professor Dumbledore regarding the matter.

The elf turned from a speechless, yet smirking Snape, and walked away.

Snape ignored the confrontation with the elf and noticed that the band was tuning on the platform. They seemed to almost be ready to play.

It was at this moment that Professor Vector walked up to him where he was standing in the corner.

"Can you please tell me, er…. what is the meaning of this?" Professor Vector was pink-cheeked, out of breath, and glaring at him. She was clutching a piece of parchment in her hand.

"Lower your voice, Vector. I have no idea what you are referring to. Please explain. I could perform legilimancy, but I would prefer not to look at you for extended periods of time,' Snape said calmly.

"It appears that you have filled out my dance card."

Gilderoy Lockhart was extremely formal and, at times, a little old-fashioned.

"I did nothing of the kind. I thought I was signing my name to the guest book," said Snape in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Severus, the parchment clearly says "Septima Vector" and the guest book is out in the Great Hall. Surely you passed it on the way in," Professor Vector said impatiently.

"I have rarely been known to err, I assume this is one of those times, after all, I am only human," said Snape regrettably.

Professor Vector had left Snape's corner and had gone to take up the matter with Dumbledore.

After Professor Vector explained what had happened, Dumbledore told her that, true, it was the way things were done at social events many years ago, but it was Lockhart's ball. With five hundred plus at the ball, many people wanted to ensure that they got to dance with the partners of this choice and got to socialize with others. Also, the parchment was charmed to make the arrangement binding, so as not to be rude or disappoint.

Professor Vector walked with her head down back to Professor Snape. He saw the defeated look on her face and bowed to her.

"May I?" he asked silkily and put her arm through his. They walked together out to the dance floor as the music began to play.

Many of the dancing couples and the seated guests could not believe their eyes. Some looked at the person next to them in disbelief. He _hated _dancing, well, being around people. Period. It could not be possible that Professor Snape was dancing!


	5. Chapter 5: Light On Their Feet

**Confessions Of A Confirmed Wallflower**

**Chapter 5: Light On Their Feet**

Severus Snape could dance. He just didn't enjoy dancing that much, or anything else for that matter.

He wasn't facing a squad of armed aurors, or the Dark Lord in an exceedingly suspicious mood, or Dolores Umbridge in fluffy pink angora sweater.

_How terrible could this possibly be? _He thought to himself.

When he reached the dance floor with Professor Vector, he gently took her right hand into his left one and deftly closed his fingers around her hand. He put his other arm around her waist, his hand firmly but softly resting on the small of her back. He placed one foot out to lead and soon they were dancing.

After several seconds of silence, Snape decided to break the ice.

"You look well this evening, Vector." It sounded mechanical, but he tried.

"Er, you look a----nice, Severus. I notice you have a new black coat."

He said nothing but continued to stare at her as they glided across the dance floor.

His gaze was so intense and the silence stifling. She was also shocked that she was dancing with him and it wasn't half bad. Not liking these revelations, she decided to turn her head for a moment and look around. When she saw the dropped jaws and bewildered gawking, she figured that it might be safer to look at her dance partner.

"Er, you dance quite nicely, Snape."

He said nothing, but she felt his hand at the small of her back more firmly and he pulled her a little closer. Thankfully, there was still a little space between them.

She gave up and decided to look around the room again.

When she turned to her left, Dumbledore was twirling by with Professor McGonagall. Minerva wore a very confused look on her face. She mouthed, "Are you alright?" to her because Snape's head was turned. He couldn't bear to witness a beaming Dumbledore.

Dumbledore was still beaming at the both of them a few seconds later.

"You both dance beautifully together!" He smiled and winked at Professor Vector. She smiled back weakly and turned to face Snape.

Forgetting that when Snape had pulled her closer she did not account for face space, she turned quickly from Dumbledore and rammed right into Snape's protuberant nose.

Their eyes watered and the pain was brief but splitting, enough for them to stop dancing. Vector felt around her face and wiped her eyes. Snape was clutching his nose and cursing the day his gene pool was activated.

After a few moments, they looked at each other, Vector shrugging awkwardly, and they resumed dancing.

They took a few more turns on the dance floor when Severus noted that the house elf was looking menacingly at him. The elf was cleaning up the table where Severus had left his empty goblet glasses. As they danced near the table, Severus scowled at the elf and said quite loudly,"…the insolence…I should really speak with the Headmaster. I was berated by an elf who was clearly shirking his duties. If I was not indisposed at the time…"

All of a sudden, Professor Vector heard the tinkle of crystal. Before she knew it, Professor Snape had swayed violently, lost his balance, and pulled her down with him to the floor.

She had had _enough!_

"This is not to be born! Dumbledore said I would have to dance, he didn't say I had to finish it. Good night, Snape." She struggled to get up from the ground, patted her loose curls of hair and dusty skirts and fled.

Snape got up from the ground and vowed that the elf would pay.

Dearly.


	6. Chapter 6: Heavesdropping

**Confessions Of A Confirmed Wallflower**

**Chapter 6: Heavesdropping**

Severus Snape was back in another corner of the room away from the deranged, mentally unhinged house elf. He was watching Professor Vector dancing with Gilderoy Lockhart. After much deliberation, he realized that hexing Lockhart's name wherever it appeared on her dance card would not be either prudent or wise.

He decided that he deserved a break from Vector's daunting stupidity and the obviously disturbed elf.

Feeling a little woozy and thinking of the necessity of checking to see if he still looked presentable after the blow to his face and the tumble to the ground, he sought out the refuge of the men's lavatory.

IN A STALL, OF THE EMPTY MEN'S BATHRROOM ON THE SECOND FLOOR…20 MINUTES LATER…INSTRUMENTAL WIZARDING WIRELESS IS PLAYING IN THE BACKGROUND…

_Ah, the tile felt cool and refreshing…_

Snape heard the door to the men's room open abruptly and heard high-heeled shoes clacking on the floor.

_ It could only be Lockhart and his ridiculous band of dunderheads._

Lockhart and several of his entourage entered. Snape pulled the length of robe that was peeking out from the bottom of the stall and remained still, listening intently…

Lockhart's team was assisting him near the mirrors as he refreshed himself.

"Professor Lockhart…you haven't known her for very long," said one of his assistants.

"Love has no limits, my friend, however, you are young yet," said Gilderoy. "Think of the papers tomorrow, the press for my ball…" Lockhart said wistfully.

"Why not? She adores me obviously and has quite an impressive resume. She is a credit to me. However, my female fans will be so greatly disappointed." Lockhart chuckled imagining it.

"I never thought to marry. My fan mail keeps me so busy! Of course, one can always break engagements, but this lovely lady is different."

Snape gripped the stall trying to steady himself and kept his breathing very quiet.

"What about that talk that Professor Snape is in love with her and very guarded about it? Surely, you noticed how many times he…" asked Lockhart's assistant.

"Nonsense," said Gilderoy in an offhand manner. "He was my assistant in the dueling club at Hogwarts. He is a confirmed bachelor and everyone knows it. To my knowledge he has never even had a sweetheart. As demonstrated this evening, he also seems to be a confirmed wallflower. But, then again, who wouldn't be enamored with my angel, Septima?"

"I am not a fool, of course. He does seem very possessive of her because she represents Slytherin and the mentoring work he has done with her. However, I hear she has been nothing short of exceptional in regard to her responsibilities."

"Yes, but he always seems to be lurking…and no one dares to get in his way…surely, you know he used to be a…" his assistant opined.

"No more on the matter," said Lockhart firmly to his assistant. "Besides how can anyone refuse me?"

"A member of our team, as we speak, is procuring a diamond ring in Diagon Alley. I'll hear no more of it. Gentlemen, wish me luck and best wishes as I seek her hand. We need to be off now…I must talk to her."

They walked out of the men's room and Snape silently left his stall. He looked in the mirror for what seemed like an eternity and then sat down in a chair.

Snape knew that he and Septima had grown so…close to driving each other insane.

There has never been another woman…that has irked him to no end…at times.

Yet, in the back of his mind, he honestly and truly had known for the past several month…what he HAD to do.


	7. Chapter 7: A Man Of Action

**Confessions Of A Confirmed Wallflower**

**Chapter 7: A Man of Action**

The crowd thought nothing of it when Severus Snape appeared once again at the doorway of the Great Hall. Everyone was dancing, chatting, or strolling about, and paid no mind to anything else.

No one would think to notice that his hands were balled into fists in the pockets of his robes, nor did they observe that his face was wiped clean of any emotion that was visible ten minutes before when he was alone. The only giveaway would have been the look of fierce determination in his glittering dark eyes.

Severus Snape watched Lockhart working the room, chatting with assorted guests here and there. His other eye was on Septima who was sitting on a bench near the entranceway to the gardens. He strode across the room only to see that Professor Sprout had taken Septima's arm and they both walked to the garden conversing animatedly.

When he glanced over at Lockhart, he noticed that he had made his way over to the next table and was moving a little closer, slowly but surely, to where Snape was standing.

Septima Vector had entered the Great Hall again and Snape turned around and saw that she was alone. He slowly walked over to her.

"Vector." He looked at her languidly, but nothing emerged from his lips.

Professor Vector, who had really started to enjoy herself the past half hour, was a bit suspicious, but would not lose her temper with him again.

"Yes, Snape?" she asked politely.

"Vector…I…" He stopped. Minerva McGonagall had come over and he froze.

"Hello, Severus, enjoying yourself?" she asked rhetorically. "I would like Professor Vector to accompany me to the ladies' room." She took hold of Septima's arm and steered her out into the foyer.

Snape took in Lockhart and saw that he had a quizzical look on his face as her looked around at the many tables in the Great Hall. Snape knew who he was looking for.

One of Lockhart's assistants jogged over to him and handed him a tiny gift-wrapped parcel. Lockhart beamed and thanked the man profusely.

Severus Snape then noticed the house elf he had an altercation with earlier in the evening. The elf was cleaning the tables and rolling his eyes behind Lockhart. Snape's mind, working feverishly, had hit upon something.


	8. Chapter 8: HairRaising News

**Confessions Of A Confirmed Wallflower**

**Chapter 8: Hair-Raising News**

The house elf saw the horrible bat-like professor approaching him once more and was ready to ignore him.

However, this time something was very wrong. Something about his eyes… There was worry and strain…some type of distress…and the house elf took pity on him.

**10 Minutes Later…**

After they had exchanged a few words, the elf was still not partial to the professor with an obvious penchant for firewhiskey. However, after a week in Lockhart's service preparing for the ball, he agreed to offer assistance if necessary.

The house elf liked Professor Vector; she had always been kind to him. And if what the hostile professor said was true, he grudgingly had to agree with him. Not that Professor Snape was a walk in the park, but Lockhart would never do. It was more for Professor Vector's sake than anything else. To look into those pained eyes that were a direct contradiction to his hardened demeanor…Professor Snape was growing on the elf. He was ready. Any doubts were pushed to the back of the elf's mind and his resolve melted. It was not what he had said exactly, it was how he looked. Gilderoy Lockhart's face had never looked that way when talking about Miss, only when he talked about himself.

It was a first, but Professor Snape decided that if there was a choice between making the house elf pay dearly or losing Septima possibly forever, he had made the correct decision.

Now he waited for Professor Vector to return from the ladies' room with McGonagall. The elf was in battle position and Lockhart was holding the package, laughing raucously with his entourage, and still taking quick glances around the room to see where Professor Vector had gone.

If Snape and the elf were correct, the only way to Lockhart's heart was…vanity. It would be his undoing.

Snape stared vehemently at Lockhart. _The fool…could he ever handle her incessant verbal tirades?_ Snape shook his head and smirked, moving on towards Professor Vector who was walking proudly and smiling at Dumbledore and the other teachers who were waving at both her and Professor McGonagall, to signal them over to their corner.

* * *

It was all over in a matter of 5 minutes…

Minute 5 – Professor Lockhart approaches Septima Vector and the staff…

Minute 4 – Professor Snape approaches the area and stands right next to Septima, where Lockhart and the teachers are looking on.

Minute 3 – Lockhart grabs a microphone for effect and asks for silence and the attentions of everyone in the room.

Minute 2 – Professor Snape asks Professor Vector if they can go some place, where he can speak to her privately for a moment. She refuses by waving a hand at him and telling him they needed to be quiet. Professor Lockhart had an announcement to make.

Minute 1 – Professor Lockhart holds up a package and a house elf makes his approach, serving people goblets full of firewhiskey that were balanced on a tray.

20 seconds – The house elf trips over an empty glass that was on the floor, that for some reason, no one had heard fall, and the glass was not broken.

10 seconds – The house elf violently pushes into Professor Lockhart, the tray falls, and so does the elf and Lockhart, including the parcel Lockhart had in his hands.

5 seconds – Professor Vector, who had been near Professor Lockhart who had taken her hand in his, also lost her balance yet again and fell to the floor. Professor Snape, who was not holding her hand, remained standing and quite safe.

1 second – Septima Vector looks down at her lap, from where she is sprawled on the floor, and notices something is there. Pygmy puffs only come in shades of pink and purple. This thing was blonde. Also, puffs do not have wavy hair.

Septima Vector looked over at Professor Lockhart as most of the room was doing. They stared in horror at what they observed…


	9. Chapter 9: Relief Efforts

**Confessions Of A Confirmed Wallflower**

**Chapter 9: Relief Efforts**

Professor Lockhart was hauled off the floor by a member of his entourage. It was then that his team noticed, after several hundred guests had, that his wig was missing and it was sitting in the lap of Professor Vector. A bald, yet smiling, Gilderoy Lockhart, snatched his wig from a shocked Professor Vector and fled quickly with a trailing entourage in tow.

One member stood back and looked at the parcel on the floor. He picked it up and hid it away in his cloak. He then looked at an expressionless Professor Snape, then at Professor Vector sitting on the floor, and then once more to Professor Snape with an accusatory, yet knowing glance.

Professor Snape sneered and glared at him. His murderous look dared the member of Lockhart's team to do something about it, but the look also stated that it would not be wise.

The man hastily exited Hogwarts with Lockhart and the rest of his team.

The elf who had served Lockhart for the past few days had known it was not Lockhart's real hair.

Severus Snape had had his suspicions in the past, but the elf had confirmed them when he went over to speak with him.

* * *

Professor Snape went over to Professor Vector who was still on the floor, reeling from shock and staring into her lap as if the wig was still there.

He took both of her hands in his and helped her off of the ground, noting that the vain, fool Lockhart had not even bothered tosee if she was fine nor assist her in getting back on her feet.

Vector was once again brushing herself off, smoothing her skirts, and patting her loose curls. She contemplated the odds of this happening to her twice in one evening and concluded that it was highly unlikely and this astounded her.

Professor Snape took her by the arm and steered her away to a corner that was hidden by large plants and flowers. Professor Vector, who was still half in shock and brooding over her gratuitous bad luck, did not object for once.

When Professor Snape had heard Lockharts' plans and sat down in the men's lounge, he had felt sick to the very core of his being. This time it was not the effects of drinking so much firewhiskey. She was being drawn away from him, just like the several times it happened during the course of the evening…just like she was due to the foolish decisions he had made in his youth…just like she was due to Voldemort's return to power and the work and promises he had made to Dumbledore.

But all he could think of was losing her.

He knew what must be done and he did not care. She may never be his…but she was not going to be Lockhart's pawn. That he could very well guarantee.

* * *

Once they reached the corner, he pushed her gently against a wall and looked at her earnestly.

"Septima…" He was pleading, and his voice wavered slightly. He had to be sure she was not going to have contact with Lockhart again, even if he came back. He really did not feel like sitting in Azkaban. He had spent a few months there and the thought was not a pleasant one.

He cleared his throat and didn't think she noticed.

He looked into her blue eyes…"_sometimes…in certain lights…they looked fairly purple in color…"_

There was only one time when he had looked at her, despite what he had told her, and he thought he had caught a glimpse of something. It had looked promising…however, he was never quite sure. She turned her head disagreeably from him so often…just like she was doing now.

Septima Vector wondered what the bloody hell was going on. It had to be the firewhiskey they both had, although, he surely had much more than she at the ball.

He had gently put a hand on both her shoulders and she kept turning her head to the side in embarrassment.

_"Surely, he was standing way too close to me…his face had no snark. That was odd...he wasn't even sneering."_

Snape's face was bland, with no expression. It was quite possibly the scariest face she had ever seen him make. Sometimes he didn't even have to say anything yet she could look at him and instantly know what he thought about something. This was not one of those times. No snarky remarks followed either.

When he said her name a third time, she turned her head to face him and look into his eyes. She wondered why in Merlin's name her heart was beating so fast. She only hoped he couldn't tell.

Professor Snape continued to look down at her and put one arm around her waist. The hand on his other arm went through her hair.

Professor Vector looked back at the crowd that was dispersing for a fourth time and seemed to come to her senses. She started to verbally let him have it…

"_What_ in Merlin's beard do you…"

Before that mouth that he loved to distraction could open again and reject him, Snape brushed her cheek with his fingers and turned it so it was closer to his own lips. He brought one fingertip to her mouth to hopefully shush her and then he slowly leaned in even closer to kiss her.

He could always blame the firewhisky tomorrow…


	10. Chapter 10: For Appearance's Sake

**Confessions Of A Confirmed Wallflower**

**Chapter 10: For Appearance's Sake**

When they pulled apart, Professor Snape said nothing and very much went back to being Professor Snape.

Professor Vector didn't notice because she was silent and too shocked to speak. It was best to leave well enough alone and not ask anything. She was enraged with herself; she had thoroughly enjoyed the kissing and hated herself for it.

Professor Snape took her arm and offered to show her the fountain and the grotto that was magicked for the evening on the gardens of the Hogwarts grounds.

Professor Snape intended on trying to get a few more kisses out of her while she was still stunned and before the firewhiskey wore off.

Any student unfortunate enough to be near or approaching the area was having points deducted from their Houses. Professor Snape was off-duty; there would be no blasting bushes apart or checking carriages for occupants this time anyway.

Professor Vector told Snape that Lockhart was a complete prat and that she would have nothing further to do with him.

Professor Snape thought it was pleasant to have her going on a tirade about Lockhart. A full ten minutes when she was not pointing out his faults and flaws.

And it kept her busy enough to not notice his black eyes gleaming triumphantly.

**The Next Day – Professor Snape's Office**

Snape could always blame the firewhiskey when he saw her…and she would be none the wiser.

At least she was safe from Lockhart. After that display, he was sure that he would not be returning to Hogwarts any time soon.

For right now, it was his work that kept him apart from Vector.

He would not do anything that would make him vulnerable or put her life in danger.

If he was caught and the Dark Lord ever saw deep down what he cared for most in this world…it didn't bear thinking.

It was more for her safety than his own.

As of now, there was no possible way he could be with her.

He had to suppress his feelings most of the time. He could use occlumency, even take out memories when he met with certain people. He could watch their kiss in a pensieve, and then lock it away in an unlabeled jar for safe-keeping.

Snape could only take some joy out of stolen moments with her here and there.

If anything happened or even if he died, Dumbledore could tell her that he had loved her. He was the only one who knew for sure. He had suspected some time before and Snape had confirmed it. He would also help her if Snape asked him to.

He himself could not let her know _anything._

_ But perhaps, one day…if he survived and the wizarding world was no longer threatened…things could be different._

Snape shut out these thoughts. There was enough to hide. He had been hiding things for so long it was like second nature now.

_But she was so gifted, so smart, so brave, so lovely…_

**Snape's Office – Late Afternoon**

So when he called her a dunderhead the next day, it was with an affection she could not even begin to surmise, let alone understand.

_And she looked at him with one delicate eyebrow raised in fury, pink-cheeked, and with her beautiful mouth pouting._

_ Absolutely captivated by her…_

Professor Vector's eyes were blazing. She wondered how in Merlin's name she had ever ended up kissing the blasted bat.

Her temper flaring, she realized it was either too much firewhiskey or she had completely lost her mind.

She turned and called him a "bloody moron," stamped her foot, balled her fists, lifted her head as proudly as one could after being called a "dunderhead," and stalked out of the dungeons.

He could still hear her complaining about him as she left.

Snape, who already had a smirk on his face, waited for the door to close. He then smiled slowly and nastily to himself. He glanced over at the door she had just left through, and then began marking Potions essays once again.

He would see her again tomorrow at breakfast in the Great Hall. She would probably not be speaking to him…again.

**The End.**


	11. Chapter 11: A Precarious Position

**Confessions of a Confirmed Wallflower**

**Chapter 11: A Precarious Position**

Septima Vector seethed silently in the corridor of the dungeons waiting for her count of ten to pass and until she was quite sure that she was done with cursing Professor Snape for the day. She refrained from releasing her frustration by acting on her urge to kick the stone walls of the dungeon, perhaps just once. It was childish and she knew he would inwardly laugh at her.

She smoothed out her dark blue dress and narrowed her eyes in determination.

She stormed back into Snape's office without being invited back in. _The nerve…_

"So why did you kiss me? No, I take that back. Why did you _keep_ on kissing me?" she threw up her hands, perplexed…"er, repeatedly?" She raised her voice and stressed certain parts as if he spoke another language.

She folded her arms over her chest and eyed him with suspicion.

He feigned ignorance and continued to act like he didn't quite get her point about how many times he had kissed her over and over. He had pulled her close and wouldn't let up, he remembered with delight. Pity, he couldn't stop himself, that and they were quite alone, and he knew it, and she was somewhat cornered near a wall hidden by huge ferns and an overly amorous potions master…that worshipped her. He fairly outdid himself in the passionate department, and almost blushed from the memory of what occurred.

The best kisses he had ever experienced by far…_as if there would ever be another but her…_

"You are a woman still, Vector. I do like women, some women, (the names Trelawney, Umbridge, and Sinistra hung in the air) despite the fact you believe I am horrible and have no tact, and you were dressed up for a ball and well, it just sort of happened. Quite an exceptional gown, by the way, Slytherin colors, at any rate," he responded calmly and airily, for him anyway.

"So you didn't feel anything at all?" she pressed on, ignoring his jest, pink in the cheeks from embarrassment, yet she would not drop the matter.

"No, nothing," he replied smoothly, wishing she would leave, but a part of him secretly relishing that she kept going. He could fairly rush out of his seat and hold her to him and never let go, but alas, he knew it wasn't prudent.

"Are you lying?" she probed, and tilted her head to the side as if it would make him more honest with her. He begged himself not to smirk at the sweet face, and pretty picture she made. _She was delicious to behold, so damned obstinate_, he clucked internally.

"Why would I have a reason to? I have no hidden agenda, if that is what you mean," the dark eyes were impassive. He silently thanked Merlin that he had shifted and some of his black hair had fallen near his eyes.

"Well, I didn't feel anything either" she scoffed primly. He could tell the temper was on the verge of flaring

"Good, then we are both agreed, and I do regrettably apologize for my, er, actions," said Snape, in a matter of fact tone.

"Still bothers me though…" she admitted to herself, but, alas, it was audible. He was paying very close attention after all.

"It shouldn't. I've given no thought to it occurring again," he reassured her soothingly.

_Merlin, how easy it was to lie…when he absolutely had to._

"You haven't?" she seemed surprised and then dropped her gaze.

"I should think not," he said, as if feeling sorry her for feeling that he should. Yet the warmth in his insides would not subside at this. _Did she perhaps want him to do it again? Did…Merlin…did he detect a bit of disappointment? It…couldn't be?_

"Severus," her voice was low, and he had fear in his heart. That was not the reaction he had planned on. It threw him.

"Yes," he replied cautiously. _But how does one throw off someone they loved to utter distraction?_

She walked over and lowered herself until they were almost eye level. He was much taller than her and it was difficult to do though he was reclining in his old armchair now. She leaned in, her face inches from his, and her dark hair tumbled down his black coat. The blue eyes tried to gaze into his, questioning, but only dark pools of black were reflected. She wasn't stupid. She was looking for something, and he could give her credit for that. It took all his control and reserve to keep his eyes in check and not give anything away that he did not wish her to see. If his eyes should ever reveal what he was thinking they would fairly burn bright with his unwavering, eternal affection for her.

It had worked so far in all his dealings with the Dark Lord. However, Vector possessed that which he didn't. It would not be quite so easy.

A burning desire for her and love beyond measure was more tricky. _Couldn't the fool sense I only wished to keep her safe from possible harm? _

And he angered himself more realizing that ,of course, she wouldn't know and that it was his own doing. Utterly, his own fault…he was acting like a lovesick dolt.

_Any ,er, connection with me was detrimental to her. And if I had been wiser I would have left her alone all these years, but I couldn't…my attraction was far stronger. Even the negative attention he had showered on her was probably not prudent and it made him sad for both of them and equally as fearful._

If she put a hand on his chest, it was over. He could quiet anything but the heart that was beating at a maddening pace. It quickened still.

He raised an eyebrow and didn't move an inch, as if he was surrounded by a wild beast, judging just the right second to pounce. She had to be daft not to wonder why he hadn't pushed her away. No matter, he loved her still…_very much so._

She kissed him softly on the lips. Hers were pink and warm. The kiss was so sweet and endearing, yet earnest. He dearly hoped she hadn't seen him close his eyes and slightly open his lips. He controlled the nagging urge to put his hands on her face and kiss her back. Also, he tried to restrict his breathing to a minimum.

"Nothing, really? Even if you dislike me, wouldn't you still be agreeable, I mean wouldn't it be somewhat pleasant? You did show me the fountains yesterday, it can't be that terrible," she rattled off in frustration, wondering why in the hell she had just mentioned the fountains like a girl would.

"Nothing, Vector, I assure you," he said dismissively, and then he blinked, just in case she saw something. Anybody could research legilimancy, though there was no guarantee they would master it like he had over the years.

"Great, I felt nothing too," she spat. "I guess I will see you at dinner in the Great Hall," she offered distractedly.

She closed the door.

He felt warm. His knees were weak and his stomach flipped. _"And, damn it!" _he was sitting down.

He put his fingers to his lips and touched them.

_If this nonsense kept up… how could I avoid her forever? _

He knew how stubborn she was. She may never let it drop. What if his resolve finally broke?

It didn't bear thinking.

Yet, he couldn't wait to see her at dinner. It was the same reaction when he awoke and started each day, knowing how fortunate he was that she would be a part of it.

_Yes, even if I did call her "daft" and sent her endless supplies of cockroach clusters._

_It was well worth it._


End file.
